


The sky isn't meant to fly, rather to be gazed upon

by FernShaw



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Immortality, Moon learns that not everyone stays alive forever but no character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 09:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30003105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernShaw/pseuds/FernShaw
Summary: Moonlight learns that not everyone is immortal.
Relationships: Moonlight Cookie/Sea Fairy Cookie (Cookie Run)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	The sky isn't meant to fly, rather to be gazed upon

"Halhal infingar !"

The small bullets of fire that the little mage projected against the training dummy turned a light blue before exploding, creating a small heat wave and a delicious smell of crushed blackberries. 

"Very good Wizard ! You've trained quite a lot lately. I can see you're improving rather quickly."

"Thank you mistress. But I'd rather not get compliments about such things ... I'm still not really good at magic."

"You are quite the prodigé, do not worry about little details. It will only make you feel bad ! Concentrate and soon enough the mistakes will erase themselves."

"I'd like to think like that but ... I always need to train more. But I feel like I'm improving so slowly it's pointless ..."

"You'll see when you get as old as I am, Wizard. Time flies by just with the wink of an eye ! You'll become someone incredible with the years of experience without even noticing it. I'm sure of it !"

Wizard looked at his staff with a confused face and tried to articulate a few words. It took him quite a while to get them out of his mouth, as if he couldn't really hear them himself. 

"Mistress Moonlight ... I ... I won't get as old as you."

"Oh dear, I promise you will. Sure, it looks like a long way all the way up to centuries, but just you wait !"

"No ... No you don't understand. My body is not meant to last this long. I don't think I will even last a century, I'll probably crumble of old age before that. I really appreciate your compliments but... You're really something else than me."

Moonlight stared at him in incomprehension. 

"... What do you mean, of old age ?"

"Us normal cookies don't have a body as powerful as yours. So it slowly gets older and with that it gets more difficult to live. And when we get too old, it just stop functioning. It happens at different ages for everyone, but it always happens. There's no stopping it."

"But certainly there must be a cure ?"

"There isn't. It's simply ... How we live. I'm sorry for not living up to your expectations, Mistress."

The poor lady was voiceless. How could something like this happen ? Was there really nothing she could do ? And ... Would Wizard just disappear like that one day without even her even realising that it's too late ? She was so confused ... She tried to hide it, yet the thought of it made her feel nauseous

"Do not feel sorry for the way you were born, dear. It is something you simply do not control, and even if I will not live as long as I thought, I know that your lifetime will be much more than enough to make sure you will be a mage so powerful that your name will be written in all of the books you can imagine."

"Thank you, Moonlight ... I really appreciate your support."

"I am not simply supporting you, Wizard. I am telling you what I know will happen one day. I do not simply think you will acheive such thing, I know you will." 

"I'm ... Honoured by such words."

She gently rubbed her palm against his cheek and chuckled. But the feeling did not leave her alone. 

And after time passed by and the moon rose, her mind was still filled with these horrible thoughts. She simply couldn't think of something else. Wizard was ... Just going to disappear one day. It hurt so much to think about that. It pained her so much that even her dear lover saw that she was troubled. The two of them were sitting by the shore and Sea Fairy rose her voice her in the calmest way possible, trying to avoid any possible mistakes that could make moonlight feel even worse. 

"Dear, I cannot help but notice that your smile has been rather small today. I certainly do not want to make it look like you should be forced to keep it but I am worried that something might be troubling you. Is everything all right ?"

"Oh, Sea ... You are quite right, I am troubled by thoughts that simply won't leave me alone. They keep chasing me like ghosts, they haunt all of my feelings and I feel like there is nothing to do to stop such thing from happening ..."

"Tell me about it. I might not be of much help, but saying these things might at least make you feel better."

"It is something I simply did not really think about before but reality is chasing me ... I never thought about the idea that dying of old age was something so normal for other beings. Wizard told me today that he might not even reach a century and it makes me quite sad. He is so young, and what is even a century to me ...? Time goes so fast I cannot even begin to imagine how it must feel to have a life that is this short."

"It is a rather sad fate, but all things must end. There are inevitable laws in this universe that does not affect us, divine beings ... Yet we have to accept them."

"I do not understand ..."

"I know it must be hard to see that, Moonlight. But there is not a single thing we can do."

"It's not fair. Wizard is a good kid. He never did anything wrong and he never will. Why must he just stop living one day, just after a small century ? It's not fair ..."

"Indeed. It isn't. Yet it doesn't mean that we can't appreciate the fact that he's with us right now."

"..."

"Wizard is staying with us. I know it might seem short but it is going to be a good time nonetheless ! You two appreciate each other very much. So ... Instead of thinking about the fact that it's not fair, you should try to spend as much time as possible with him. It won't resolve the problem, but it might make you happier."

"Do you think that one day I'll accept it ?"

"I don't know. But for now, it is the best thing you can do. Just ... Wait."

"I want to spend time with the ones I love no matter what will happen. I'll wait."

**Author's Note:**

> I put two references in one fic and I know very well that not a single reader will see it. Feelin proud


End file.
